Conversations of Irrelevance
by Quatre Winner
Summary: Short fics written to relieve both boredom and writer's block on the part of the authoress. Different animes, different stories. Sixth Chapter: Clyde and the Doctor
1. Yoh, Yugi, and Yami

         Quatre: This is what I write when plagued by a minor case of writer's block. Sorry to everyone about the delay in LFHR; however, plans for it are coming along quite nicely. I just have a nagging feeling that I've done something _wrong_ in the writing of the fic. Therefore, I and JK, my beta, are going to go through it and see what's right and wrong with the fic. Therefore, check that fic fairly often to see if a chapter has been reposted.

         Until then, this is just a minor rambling to relieve the stress and to let my muses out to play. They're sleeping at the moment, which is a good thing, and Ame and Kurai are in the other room plotting for their respective fics. This may have multiple chapters, and each will deal with a different anime. Each chapter is its own self-contained story.

         Enjoy!

Yugi Mutou walked down the street on his way home from his best friend's house. It was a pleasant night, not too hot or cold, and the sky was quite clear.

He paused outside a cemetery. It would be a great shortcut, but he was wary of the spirits that resided there. Experience had taught him that any spirit could be dangerous.

Going through the cemetery would shave a good ten minutes from his walk, though. Not that he was in a hurry or anything.

/Aw, why not. We're always up for adventure, right Yami?/

The spirit of the ancient Egyptian pharaoh so named chuckled in the back of Yugi's mind. It may be worth our time.

Yugi grinned and opened the gate in front of him.

"It is peaceful," he admitted quietly.

Indeed. Be careful, Yugi. One never knows what lurks in the dark, and Bakura may decide to have Halloween early this year.

Yugi couldn't stifle his laugh. It echoed loudly in the darkness, and he shut up quickly.

"Okay, so it is a bit creepy too," he muttered, following a path that skirted the base of the large hill that dominated the cemetery.

Yugi, what is on top of that hill?Yami asked suddenly.

Yugi stopped walking and craned his head. Sure enough, there was a light shining at the hill's peak.

/I don't know, Yami. Should we check it out?/

Please do, and be careful.

Yugi backtracked until he found the path up the hill and ascended quickly. He could feel Yami looking through his eyes, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of trouble.

They reached the top without incident, and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the only thing at the top of the hill was a young boy reclining on the grass.

/False alarm, Yami./

I'm not so sure,Yami replied, splitting off from Yugi and getting closer. "How many children do you know that carry a katana around?"

Yugi blinked and looked closer. He hadn't noticed the weapon before, as it was sheathed and lying on the ground next to the young boy.

/Perhaps it's a family heirloom?/

Yami was about to reply when the boy said, quite clearly, "Tell your ghost to keep quiet, would you? I can't hear what you say to him, but he's being quite loud."

Both Yugi and Yami blinked twice.

"Excuse me?" Yugi inquired politely.

The boy stretched and sat up, turning to study them intently. "Your ghost. He's rather loud, and he's disturbing the spirits here."

Yami was looking rather offended, but his curious nature overcame his stung pride. "You can see me?"

"Of course. My name is Asakura Yoh." The boy got slowly to his feet, dusted his pants off, and offered his hand to Yugi. Yugi reached for it automatically.

"Mutou Yugi."

"And what's your name?" Yoh asked, turning to Yami.

"I'm called Yami by everyone, but my true name is Panseru."

"Ah." Yoh grinned and turned back to Yugi. "So are you a shaman?"

Yugi blinked. "A what?"

"Oh. I guess not. A shaman is a link between the physical and spiritual worlds," Yoh explained. "We usually have guardian ghosts. Amidamaru is off somewhere at the moment, though. He's an ancient samurai."

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yoh. "You are trusting us with a lot of information, Asakura-san."

"I know you won't tell anyone," Yoh shrugged.

"And how do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"Because you have to be a decent person to see ghosts. And you obviously trust Yami a great deal, Yugi."

Yugi blushed. Yami nodded in understanding.

Yoh gestured to his recently vacated position. "Have a seat. The neighbors won't mind."

"Neighbors?" Yugi asked as he settled on the ground next to Yoh's katana. "You mean the other ghosts in the graveyard?"

"Yup. Usually we have a good time together, but tonight I was looking for a bit of quiet." Yoh sat on the other side of the katana and stretched out, crossing his arms behind his head and gazing upwards.

"Sorry for intruding," Yugi apologized. Yoh waved him off.

"It's always nice to talk with someone who can see spirits. Speaking of which," he added, raising his head and locking gazes with Yami, "How did you two meet? If I didn't know any better I'd say Yugi was your reincarnation, but as you're here that's quite impossible."

"Not really," Yami said. "In my life I was a pharaoh of ancient Egypt. One branch of our magic grew out of control, and I sacrificed my soul to real it away. Apparently, my soul was split in half. I was contained within the item around Yugi's neck, and the other half of my soul continued on to the spirit world."

"Ah," was all Yoh said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"What's a shaman do?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"We help wayward ghosts find their true path and try to guide humanity in the right direction," Yoh answered levelly. "A shaman has to be pure at heart, so we hardly ever have to fight each other."

"I see." Yugi lay back and mimicked Yoh. Yami took a seat on the ground opposite them, just watching.

"You seem like a nice person, Yami," Yoh said. "Why do you hang around?"

Yami couldn't help a chuckle. "My spirit is bound to the Millennium Puzzle, so your words are quite accurate. I cannot move on to the afterlife, so I protect Yugi."

"How?" Yoh asked. "You're a spirit. Spirits can't affect the living world."

"Yugi lends me his body at times," Yami answered.

Yoh's eyes widened. "So you are a shaman!" he accused Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "I assure you, if I am, this is the first I've heard of it."

Yoh seemed appeased by this. He stood up, grabbing his katana and swining it over his shoulder, his other hand finding its way to his pocket. "It was nice talking to the both of you. I hope we meet again sometime." He ambled off, leaving Yugi and Yami to stare after him.

Yami was the first to break the silence. "We should get home, Yugi. Grandpa is sure to be waiting up for us."

Yugi nodded and stood, brushing grass off his pants. "He seems like a nice kid," he commented as he made his way down the hill. "A little odd, but nice."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You really believe he is a shaman?"

Yugi shrugged. "It can't be any worse than anything else we've seen!"

On the other side of the cemetery…

Yoh whistled cheerily as he jumped the graveyard fence and headed down the street.

"What's got you so happy?" Amidamaru asked, waiting for Yoh a few feet down the street.

"Oh, I just met a kid who's possessed by a pharaoh," Yoh answered.

"A shaman?"

"Apparently not, although a distinct magical aura surrounds him. He doesn't seem to be a bad kid, though. I like him," Yoh mused. "Now wait until I tell Manta that I just met the King of Games."

         Quatre: Hope you enjoyed this. Just know that I am working on my fics as fast as possible.

         ##Yami Quatre wanders in rubbing at her eyes. She peers at the computer screen.##

         Yami Quatre: Since when have you started a new fic?

         Quatre: This isn't a new fic. This is to relieve boredom. _My_ boredom.

         Yami Quatre: Ah. Ok. ##to readers## Review if you want, this seems to be rather PWPish to me. And TWT. And-

         ##Quatre claps her hand over Yami Quatre's mouth and shoves her out of the room##

         Quatre: Ja ne!


	2. Kurama and Omi

Quatre: I hate Microsoft Works. Gah. It doesn't autosave. Wah! I lost 2 things tonight already. Ok, it's morning, but who cares? I haven't slept yet. My brain is being weird so enjoy the weirdness it comes up with.

Disclaimer (for all chapters including the previous): If I owned any of the things I wrote about, would I be here? .... Probably, but that's not the point. I own nothing except my OCs Gail, Amon, Kurai, Ame, and my two muses. Happy now? I hope so!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama stopped outside the flower shop window. He didn't know why he stopped. There was nothing unusual about the shop that would grab his attention.

...

Okay, so maybe the rose display had something to do with it, but so what? He had to get home to help his human mother fix dinner.

Something compelled him to enter the store, though, so he did. He inspected the potted roses and found one plant in perfect condition, so he decided to buy it.

He turned around, pot in hand, and nearly collided with a blond teen in an apron. The teen reeled backwards and would have fallen on his butt if Kurama hadn't reached out and saved him.

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde apologized. "I was in a rush to water the roses and I wasn;t looking at where I was going. I'm so sorry!"

"It is quite all right. I'm as much to blame as you are. I was unobservant of my surroundings and was unable to see you coming. Had I been able to, we would have avoided this entire incident. I apologize." Kurama bowed politely.

The boy peered at him. "Aren't you Minamino Shuichi?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I didn't realize people knew of me."

"Anyone who can hang around with Urameshi Yusuke without having to be bullied into doing so is a legend," the boy said happily. "Are you going to buy that rose?"

If possible, Kurama's eyebrow went up further. This was an ADD poster child at its best. "Yes."

"Then come to the counter, I'll ring it up for you. My way of apologizing, I guess. You can get $5 off."

"Thank you." Kurama handed over his rose and followed the boy to the counter. "What's your name?" he asked on a whim.

"Tsukiyono Omi." He rang up the total and Kurama gave him the money. "Perhaps we'll see each other again."

"Perhaps. I may come again for flowers for my mother," Kurama mused. Now that he was focusing slowly on the boy, he could see his aura. It was bright and happy, but underneath it was a darkness barely contained by the light. Kurama considered that odd. Perhaps he would come back again.

But not until after dinner, at the latest. Kurama took back his potted plant and bowed to Omi. "It was an honor, Tsukiyono-san."

"Please come again!" Omi said cheerfully. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw Omi regarding him sadly.

He filed that information away and continued on to his home. His mother was waiting, after all, and he didn't want to worry her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Omi stared out the door long after Shuichi had gone. Shuichi looked so much like Aya, although he acted very different. Aya was cold, uncaring. Shuichi was polite, understanding, and sympathetic.

_There's something odd about him, though, something I can't place_, he mused as he walked over to water the roses. _It's as if he's a lot older than he's letting on._

He shook his head. _It's not as if he's a demon, right?_

Satisfied with that and a promise to look Shuichi up on his computer later, he went about his daily duties in the flower shop, humming contentedly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quatre: As you can see, this was very different from the first conversation. And the first draft of this featured Souma Yuki and Yagami Taichi! Oh, yeah, and for whoever asked, TWT means "Timeline? What Timeline?"

Gah. I need sleep.

Ja ne!


	3. Harry and Sora

Quatre: It's happened again. Another random crossover conversation. Ever since I discovered Kingdom Hearts, my muses have been plotting everything with it!

Yami Quatre: #nod nod# We're currently trying out a Kingdom Hearts/Tales of Symphonia crossover.

Ame: It's your fault for playing video games.

Quatre: Since when are you a muse?

Ame: Since Yami Quatre wanted to try giving Genis a sense of humor.

Quatre: #worried# Oh dear Ra.

Ame: That's not all. Sora-

Yami Quatre: #throws a pillow at Ame# If you want to be a muse, you'll learn not give out the plot until the last minute.

Ame: So that's how it works. I was wondering about that.

Quatre: #ignoring them# Anyway, this chapter features Harry Potter of... well, you can guess, and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my own twisted mind. 

Harry Potter is set after OotP. Kingdom Hearts is set somewhere during the game.

* * *

Harry Potter looked at the world from a kid's swing. 

If he'd have heard someone say that aloud, he'd have laughed. As things stood, however, this was the best place for him to sit and think for the moment.

Besides, sitting on a swing provided loads of random insight. Among the things he'd learned that day, one of them had been to always nod and look interested when confronted with a little kid. Otherwise one got punched in the sensitive places.

Now _that_ had been painful.

Now, he was just staring moodily at the ground, ignoring the looks of hatred he was getting from adults and kids alike. His mind fell back to that fateful day at the end of his previous year at Hogwarts.

The day when his entire life had been torn apart in one solid blow.

His musings were, thankfully, interrupted by a kid Harry had never seen before. This kid caught his eye mainly because of his huge yellow shoes.

_Man, this kid has big feet_.

"Hey," Harry greeted. "What brings you to my swing?"

The other kid looked startled at having been addressed. "Excuse me?"

"You look thoughtful," Harry noted dryly. "Today seems to be a day for thinking. Care to join me?"

The other boy looked surprised, but he nodded and took the swing next to him. "I'm Sora," he introduced.

"Harry," Harry replied. "Do you live around here?"

Sora shook his head, a look a pain crossing his features for a moment. "No. My home was destroyed."

"By what?" Harry wondered. "Or do you not want to talk about it?"

Sora shook his head. "It's all right. My home was destroyed by the forces of darkness, and that same darkness is trying to destroy this world too."

"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sora smiled. "Sort of. I can cast magic anyway. What about you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me from the start, seeing as I'm the 'great and wonderful' Harry Potter," Harry said dejectedly.

Sora looked confused. "Great and wonderful? Are you famous or something?"

Harry grinned. "Finally, someone who doesn't recognize me from the start! Are you a Muggle-born?"

Sora nodded. "What are you famous for?"

Harry's grin turned to a grimace. "The Dark Lord Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby. I survived by pure chance, and now I'm famous. Voldemort's returned, though, and apparently I'm the only one who can kill him."

"You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Sora said softly. "I think I know you feel."

Harry looked at him. "How?" He frowned. "Earlier, you said that the darkness was trying to destroy 'this world'. Are you from another world?"

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Oops. I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." He sighed. "My world was destroyed, and I managed to escape. Now I'm traveling to others trying to save them from the darkness."

Harry nodded. "I see."

Sora stood. "It was nice talking to you, Harry, it really was. I've got to go now, though. If you ever see anything like a giant keyhole, find a way to tell me, will you?"

Harry nodded. "I'll send my owl, Hedwig. I'm glad I'm not alone now. Can I consider you my friend?"

Sora grinned. "That's cool. I'll see you later!" He waved and jogged off, his many chains clinking against each other merrily. Harry smiled as he watched the other boy walk off.

It was reassuring to know that there was at least one person in this world, or in all the worlds, for that matter, that would understand how he felt.

* * *

Sora made his way back to where Donald and Goofy were waiting by the Gummi Ship in considerably lighter spirits than when he'd left. Meeting Harry had been an unexpectedly fortunate occurrence in a world that seemed even more alien than any of the others he'd been too. Only that morning, he'd been yelled at and called a freak by some git with a bushy mustache and a whale of a son.

It was funny, now that he thought about it.

Donald and Goofy noticed his cheery disposition. "What happened?" Donald asked.

Sora smiled. "I met a new friend, though he figured out I was from another world. I don't think he'll tell anyone else, though."

"What makes you think that?" Goofy asked.

"He was a wizard. Wizards keep themselves hidden in this world, right?"

Donald nodded. "It's okay then, I guess. We need all the allies here that we could get, anyway."

"What can we do know?" Goofy asked.

"Harry said that he would send his owl if he found a giant keyhole," Sora said. "I'm sure he'll be able to get into all of the wizarding hideouts that we can't."

"We should start looking where we can," Donald said decisively. "We have to find that Keyhole before the Heartless show up."

The talking duck and dog entered the ship. Sora remained outside for a few more minutes, staring back in the direction of the park where he'd met Harry.

He smiled. It was nice to not be alone anymore.

* * *

Quatre: I do hope you enjoyed. Please review! 


	4. Rockman and Kouichi

Quatre: Eh… sorry for the lack of updates on everything. I've sent a few things off to JK for her to beta, but I haven't gotten them back yet. Now, this is something spawned by boredom and fueled by my state of mind at 0700. Since it's so early in the morning, I take no responsibility for the spelling and grammar.

This conversation is between Rockman.EXE and Kimura Kouichi and could be only the beginning of a different fic, which is why it ends the way it does. Rockman.EXE is my most recent obsession, and I finished Battle Network 5 Team Protoman! Go me! Err… yeah.

This contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished the first Battle Network game. This is set before Battle Network and after the battle with Lucemon but before the reunion in the Real World. Hope that makes sense. I own nothing but my computer.

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rockman wandered around the ACDC area of the Net late one night. Since most operators were asleep, most Navis were plugged out, safe in their PETs. Sleeping, even, if they could manage it. But not Rockman. He was restless that night and had plugged himself into the Net.

Now here he was, wandering the abandoned avenues of ACDC area, shooting the occasional virus, and he suddenly heard… crying?

His curiosity and common sense warred with each other for a moment before curiosity won out and he cautiously made his way towards the sound. He rounded a corner and stopped dead.

A human boy was curled up on the ground in a nice little corner, his face buried in his arms. Rock's observation stopped at "human", however, and his brain proceeded to twist itself in knots trying to figure out how this was possible.

He must have made some noise, for the human's head snapped up and tearful blue eyes were suddenly trained on him. "Who are you?" he asked in a voice rough from his tears.

"I'm Rockman, but you can just call me Rock," Rock introduced. "What's your name?"

"Kimura Kouichi," the human said miserably. "But it doesn't matter now. I'm dead, aren't I?"

"You don't look dead to me," Rock noted. "Though it's unheard of for a human to be in the Cyberworld."

"Cyberworld?" Kouichi repeated, sitting straight and pushing damp black hair out of his face. "So this world… is made of data?"

Rock nodded. "I'm a NetNavi, and this is my world. There would be other Navis, but it's pretty late at night so most of the humans are asleep."

"I see…" Kouichi sighed and drew his knees up to his chest. "Well, I guess it's not so surprising then. I'm only data now, after all. My body died when I went to the Digital World, and I got deleted there… or so I thought."

"What do you mean, your body died?" Rock asked curiously.

"I was following my brother and fell down a set of stairs. The next thing I knew, I was in the Digital World, but I didn't know I was just a spirit until a few days ago. So… I'm probably dead," he said quietly. "I had so little time with Kouji as it is… but as long as he's safe I can be happy."

"Kouji's your brother?" Rock asked.

Kouichi nodded. "My twin, really. Our parents got divorced when we were really young and we didn't know about each other until a few weeks ago, when my grandmother told me about him before she died. He didn't even know until I tried to kill him," he finished.

Rock stared for a moment before asking, "You tried to kill him?"

"An evil digimon, Cherubimon, warped my memories and gave me the spirits of Darkness so that I could work for him, and I nearly killed Kouji before his persistence and Ophanimon returned me to normal. He forgave me, but…" Kouichi trailed off. "Now I don't think I'll ever see him again."

"I'm sure you will," Rock said. "If you want to enough. My own brother… he doesn't know about me, either, but I'll do my best to protect him."

"Your brother… is a Navi like you?" Kouichi asked.

Rock shook his head. "No, he's a human. I… my human form died when Netto and I were both very young, maybe one or two years old. Our father used some of my DNA to create me, Rockman.EXE, for Netto. Netto doesn't know, and… I don't know if he ever will, but I'm satisfied with just being there for him."

Kouichi managed a small smile. "So we're almost the same, then. If I could stay here for the rest of my digital life, I think I could be happy because watching you and Netto – that's his name, right? Netto?"

Rock nodded.

"What was your human name?" Kouichi wanted to know.

"Hikari Saito," Rock answered.

"I think I could be happy watching you and Netto because I'd know that Kouji was happy, too." Kouichi smiled. "Thank you, Saito. Now I know I don't have to be sad anymore."

Distantly, Rock heeard the alarm in the PET go off, and he realized that he'd spent the entire night on the Net. "I'm going to be very tired today," he lamented. "I'm sorry to talk and run, Kouichi, but it's morning and Netto never gets up in time for school if I don't yell at him."

Kouichi smiled. "It's okay. You'll come by later, right? I doubt I'll be going anywhere."

Rock nodded. "Of course. See you later!" He plugged out and shut off the alarm, then looked to see if Netto had gotten up.

His brother was still sprawled out in bed snoring. Rock sighed.

"Netto-kun! You're going to be late for school, AGAIN!" he yelled.

Thump.

"Oi, Rockman! You don't have to yell!" Netto complained.

"I wouldn't yell if you just got up!" Rock retorted. When Netto turned away, muttering incoherently under his breath, Rock smiled.

Another normal start to a normal day.

………………………………………………

That afternoon, when Netto was doing his homework for once, Rock plugged into the Net and went to ACDC area. But Kouichi wasn't there. Instead, all he found was a small device somehow left undisturbed by viruses.

He picked it up curiously and nearly dropped it when the small screen came to life.

"I'm sorry I can't meet you, but apparently Kouji does still need me. Thank you for helping me. Maybe we'll meet again?" Kouichi's voice said. "Please keep this digivice if you wish, to remind you that you and Netto will always stay together."

Rock stared sadly at the digivice as the screen faded. "I hope you find happiness, Kouichi," he murmured, storing the digivice with care.

Maybe… maybe there was hope for him, then.


	5. Riku and Enzan

I blame my random pairing script in IRC for this. Completely and utterly. Well, that and Sai-kun of #Rockmanexeonline on zIRC for wanting me to write it. And the people in the chan for their generous input.

But thanks to NotJim for use of his spellcheck. I'd be lost without it.

* * *

I own nothing but the idea. 

Two boys kiss in this, people. And KH2 spoilers.

* * *

Riku snickered at the cliché, but that happened to be the truth. Rain pounded against him as he walked down the street, the streetlamps all but invisible in the darkness. The rain obscured everything, but Riku was okay with that. He was long used to storms, as they were quite frequent during tsunami season back home on the islands. 

Home. The word left a stinging in Riku's eyes and a lump in his throat. How he'd wished to leave home all that time ago, but now, seeing the consequences of his desire, he wished he could take it all back. The blindfold covering his eyes was a sharp reminder of the path he'd taken, and now he was here, on this distant world. The world that seemed to feel his sorrow and reflect it in the pouring rain.

He looked up at the touch on his arm and turned. Wet hair got in his face and he spit it out distastefully, regretting not putting up his hood. Blue eyes met his covered ones and he had to look twice. Those eyes were so much like Sora's that he had to blink back tears.

"Yes?" he managed to ask in a neutral voice.

The person who stopped him was a young boy, no more than thirteen years of age. His hair looked white, but at another glance Riku saw the black underneath the white. Like darkness within the light, he mused to himself. The boy wore a red vest over a black long-sleeved shirt with camouflage pants, but what Riku noticed most was the boy's lack of protection against the chill rain.

"I'm Ijuuin Enzan of the NetSaviors," the boy introduced, holding up a small device - Riku remembered that it was called a PET - to display what looked like a badge. "I'm investigating the terrorist attack on the Science Labs, and sources say that the culprit is in this area. Have you seen anyone suspicious?"

Riku blinked behind his blindfold, trying to remember what exactly the Science Labs and Netsaviors were. "It was a crime on the Internet, then, if a NetSavior is investigating," Riku surmised. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen-"

The Way to Dawn Keyblade appeared in his hand suddenly, and he settled into his fighting stance with a quick "Get down!" barked over his shoulder at the confused Enzan. The boy, fortunately, crouched low to the ground, leaving Riku to face the Dusks that appeared out of nowhere. They were easily dispatched.

"What were those?" Enzan demanded of Riku.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Riku answered, dismissing the Keyblade. "As I was saying, I haven't seen anyone suspicious around here."

Enzan pegged him with a respectable glare. "Those were the same viruses that attacked the Science Labs," the boy declared. "You seem to know what they are. I'll have to ask you to come with me."

Riku could very easily have slipped away into the Dark Corridor. He could have ignored Enzan completely and continued walking, and Enzan wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing. But something about him made him say "All right," and fall into step behind Enzan.

Later Riku would blame it all on Enzan's eyes. Those eyes that looked so much like the ones currently closed in slumber so far away.

"I'll need your PET," Enzan told Riku, holding out his hand expectantly.

Riku shrugged. "I don't have one."

Enzan raised his eyebrow but didn't press the matter. They walked on in silence for a while, Enzan leading Riku into the heart of town. Riku hadn't been this far in on his search, so he looked around. Seeing new worlds fascinated him to no end.

"What brings you to Densan?" Enzan asked finally.

Riku didn't look at him when he answered. "I'm searching for someone."

"Who is he? Maybe I've seen him."

Riku smiled faintly. "He's a bit shorter than I am, with blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky on a sunny say," he answered wistfully. "A bit like yours, actually. His name is Roxas, and he should be wearing the same clothes that I am."

Enzan looked at his PET, presumably sharing a look with the Navi there. "We haven't seen anyone like that around here, though there were reports of a Navi in black leading the viruses you fought. What do you know of him?"

Riku shook his head. "Nothing more than you do. I'm searching for him to help a friend of mine."

They arrived at the Metroline and Enzan paid for two tickets to the Science Labs. It had been a long time since Riku had done something so... normal.

"How are you able to see?" a voice asked Riku from apparently out of nowhere. Riku looked over at Enzan and saw a hologram sitting on the boy's shoulders. Enzan's Navi, Riku decided. The Navi wore a red bodysuit with a red helmet that obscured his eyes. He had long white hair that hung nearly to his feet.

Riku shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he answered shortly.

"Could you take that off, then?" Enzan asked him, tugging on the long end of Riku's blindfold. Riku glared at him, but the glare was unseen.

"Why should I?" Riku wanted to know.

Enzan blushed faintly. "I like to see a person's eyes. A person's eyes tells a lot about them," he answered. The red Navi looked at his operator strangely. The comment must have been out of character for Enzan, Riku decided.

Riku looked at Enzan for a while before nodding and tugging his blindfold off.

What was it about Enzan that made him want to do everything he asked? he wondered as he opened his eyes and looked at Enzan.

Their eyes locked, and Riku answered his own question. Enzan's eyes... they were so much like Sora's that it hurt.

"Do you have a mirror?" Riku asked Enzan. Enzan dug a small mirror out of his pocket and handed it over. Riku looked at his reflection, dreading what he would see.

After a few moments of regarding the mirror solemnly, Riku decided that the small ring of amber around his irises wasn't so bad.

"You're like the Navis I've seen in the Undernet," Enzan said softly, looking at Riku. "Living in darkness unwillingly, guided by only the hope that dawn will come..." He closed his eyes, a hand going to his heart in an alarming gesture. The Navi looked at Enzan with concern.

"Should I contact someone, Enzan-sama?" the Navi questioned.

"No, Blues. I've just never gotten this strong of a feeling before," Enzan assured. "Ever since I used that Dark Chip on you..."

"What happened?" Riku asked softly, sitting next to Enzan.

"As a NetSavior, I Crossfuse with Blues on a regular basis," Enzan replied. "A Dark Chip infuses a Navi with dark power, and I used one on Blues. He turned evil for a while before we were able to purify him. But he still had some darkness in him, and the next time we Cross Fused, some of that darkness went into me. Since then I've been able to feel darkness in others." Enzan looked away. "Sometimes I fear that the darkness will overtake me, too, and I'll become like Dark Blues or Dark Rockman. I don't want that to happen. I might hurt someone close to me."

"That's a familiar story," Riku remarked. "Sounds like me. I gave myself to the darkness and I hurt my best friends, and now I'm looking for Roxas to try and set things right." He closed his eyes. "It's why I wear the blindfold. My eyes are changing, reflecting my darkness. I don't want to see..."

Enzan didn't respond, and they sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Blues went back to his PET, occasionally giving Enzan a status report on the case. From what Riku heard, Dusks were appearing in the city along with Heartless. Enzan seemed to be getting increasingly uneasy, and Riku couldn't really blame him. The very air seemed to be heavy with darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity the train pulled into the station and Riku followed Enzan out. From what Riku could tell, there were indeed Heartless in the city but they seemed to be converging on a single area.

"Come on," Riku said, grabbing Enzan's arm. "Something's happening somewhere close."

Before Riku could protest, he had pulled Enzan through a portal of Darkness to where the Heartless were. He emerged into an area glittering unnaturally in the darkness, and the rain wasn't falling even though he could hear it not far away. There was a boy in a blue bodysuit shooting Heartless and Dusks that seemed to keep on coming.

"Synchro Chip, slot in!" Enzan cried from beside Riku, and the Keyblade master had to look away from the blindingly bright light. When he looked back, Blues stood next to Riku, though this Blues had hair that faded from white to black as it traveled down his body.

"This is Cross Fusion?" Riku asked, impressed.

"Right." And then Enzan had jumped into the fray, glowing red sword hacking things into nothingness. Riku summoned the Keyblade and ran forward, slicing through Neo Shadows and Dusks. The combined powers of the three of them soon ended the battle, and the unearthly area faded, along with Blues and the unkown blue Navi. Enzan caught his PET as it fell.

"Thanks for your help!" the other boy said to Riku and Enzan, grinning widely and reminding Riku so much of Sora that it hurt. "I was on my way home when those things attacked and I thought I was a goner for sure!"

"Just be careful," Riku said to him. "I don't think there are any more Heartless or Nobodies around, but you can never be sure."

The boy looked at him oddly but nodded. "I will! Thanks again!"

He skated off into the night, leaving Enzan and Riku alone.

"It's pretty late," Enzan remarked. "You can sleep at my house if you want, and we'll go to the Science Labs tomorrow."

"How far away is your house?" Riku wanted to know.

"We'd have to ride the Metroline again."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Just focus on your house." After Enzan nodded, Riku grabbed his arm and the Darkness opened up for them. Riku dragged Enzan through the portal and into a tastefully decorated bedroom with a glass tank in the corner. Enzan plugged Blues into the tank, and Blues appeared inside.

"Go check on the security system," Enzan ordered the Navi. Blues acknowledged and vanished in a burst of data particles.

"I'll go find the guest room," Riku offered, turning to leave. Enzan caught his arm.

"Don't leave me alone with the darkness," the boy requested. "At least until Blues comes back."

Riku nodded understandingly. There were no chairs in the room, so the two of them settled for reclining on the bed, Enzan propped against his many pillows and Riku sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the night sky. Enzan looked over at Riku contemplatively.

"Your darkness is different," he said. "There's no malice in it... I wonder why."

Riku stared outside determinedly. The constellations were different here, he noticed.

"It's because I've accepted my darkness and don't fear it anymore," he answered without really thinking about it.

"I see." And suddenly Enzan was curled up against Riku's shoulder. "I wish I could do that," he said softly.

Riku put an arm around Enzan awkwardly. Sora had done this too sometimes, on those days on the island when it seemed they were going to be swallowed by the sheer mediocrity that their lives seemed filled with. Back then, Sora needed reassurance that his life had meaning, that he wasn't just someone in the background that didn't matter.

Sora had been even more depressing than Riku at times, and Riku smiled fondly at the memories. One day Riku had opened a coconut over Sora's head and Kairi made a show of licking the milk off of Sora's cheek. The chemistry between the two was perfect, and Riku sometimes wondered what part he had to play.

Now he knew, and his heart ached with the knowledge. But some part of him, the part that Ansem had taken residence in, poked Riku with a simple fact.

If Sora loved Kairi, then why was it that Riku was the one to comfort Sora in his depressing moments?

Enzan clutched Riku almost desperately. "Sometimes I think I'm getting swallowed by my darkness," the boy whispered. "How can I fight it off?"

Riku shifted on the bed so that Enzan was resting in his lap, protected by Riku's arms clutched around his small form.

"You can't fight it off," Riku answered. "But you can acknowledge it, and try not to fear it. Then your darkness will be your greatest strength."

Enzan looked up at him, and their eyes locked. Riku leaned down, unable to help himself, and brushed his lips against Enzan's. It was meant as a comforting gesture, and a release of Riku's frustrations over Sora. Enzan pulled away and Riku stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "That was uncalled for." He turned to leave, but Enzan caught his hand.

"Stay."

It was a request, nothing more, but to Riku it was almost a command. He kicked off his boots and shed the long black cloak, then slipped onto the bed next to Enzan. Enzan curled up on him, comfortable in Riku's embrace, and pressed his ear against Riku's chest. He seemed reassured by the sound, and the two of them lay like that for the rest of the night.

Unbeknownst to them, Blues watched from his PET. The Navi considered taking pictures, but in the end simply smiled and let his operator have his moment of peace.

* * *

It is almost 0430. Nini 

Oh, and OOCness is to be blamed on the lateness of the hour. Insert smily here.


	6. Clyde and the Doctor

I wrote this after watching the Doctor Who 2008 Christmas Special and thinking, "The Doctor needs a hug..." So, who better to give the Doctor a hug than a random character from a random webcomic?

This has spoilers for the Vampirates Webcomic (and seriously, the spoiler is just one pronoun...) and minor spoilers for Doctor Who.

I don't own anything, really. Just me, my computer, and random crossover bunnies...

* * *

There were days when it was hardly worth getting out bed, when the sky was dark with storm clouds and the very air just seemed to weigh down both minds and bodies. Those days, it was hard to motivate oneself to do anything, be it go to school, work, or just take out the trash that had piled up over the week. Days like that made everything seem that much harder than they actually were.

Fortunately for Clyde, today wasn't one of those days.

She smiled fondly as she looked over the sea before her, listening to the sound of the waves lapping gently against the hull of the ferry, smelling the tangy saltwater breeze that teased blonde strands of hair into her face. The sun beat down on her from high above, but it wasn't overbearingly bright or warm. It was one of those days that just made her glad to be alive.

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, savoring the fresh, clean air. It was no wonder, she mused idly as she exhaled, that she enjoyed riding on the ferry. It was another world here, seeming to depart from reality for the brief time it took to travel from point A to point B. And she met so many odd people, like that Hassan fellow from before. There were so many strange, wonderful, and downright odd people traveling at times, and it was somehow nice for her to meet them, even knowing that she was unlikely to meet them again.

Deciding to find a new spot from which to enjoy the sea, she pushed off from the railing and took her time walking around the edge of the deck, glancing about for anything of interest. It was because of that that she saw, leaning against the railing and staring out to sea, a stranger in a brown trenchcoat. She didn't know what stood out so much about this man, with his messy brown hair and brown suit only glimpsed when the coat flapped in the slight wind, but something made her walk over to him and lean against the railing. She looked up at him, catching sight of longing brown eyes before the stranger turned to her, a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"Hello!" he greeted, his accent catching her attention immediately. So he was British? How fascinating!

"Hello," Clyde returned, smiling warmly. If she hadn't seen how lonely he'd looked just a moment ago she wouldn't have been able to guess what he was feeling. Something about that tugged at her oddly, as if the man had shared the same pain she did. So she asked, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing," the man replied, turning back to the sea and resuming his longing scrutiny of the deep blue waves. "I was just traveling, happened to stop by… What about you?"

Clyde shrugged, following his lead. "I like to ride the ferry back and forth."

"Ah. Nothing wrong with that of course, even if it's a bit odd… Do you always talk to random strangers?" The man glanced at her, an unreadable look on his face, just as she was doing the same. He looked away as if in embarrassment.

"Yeap! You always meet the most interesting people here. Just a few moments ago there was this strange man named Hassan… And there were lots of others before, but I've never seen them again." She shrugged. "It's how it is, though. There's something meaningful in just that brief moment of knowing someone."

"That's sort of sad," the man murmured. "They always leave…"

"They're memorable because of it!" Clyde insisted, turning to face the stranger with a stern look on her face. "Even if all you do is say, 'Hi,' or ask them how they are, you've touched their lives in some way. And when you can talk to them, really talk, and they feel better for it, that makes me feel like I've at least done something worthwhile. That I've made them just a bit happier." She paused, then tapped her chin. "Then again, there are those who get mad when you talk to them…"

The man chuckled, but Clyde didn't miss the look of pain in his eyes. "That's an unusual view indeed."

They resumed staring out at the ocean, the stranger's gaze contemplative. Many minutes passed while they just enjoyed the other's company, and Clyde snuck a glance at his current companion, seeing the lost and lonely look that dominated the man's somehow ancient eyes. Acting on impulse, she tapped his shoulder, and when he turned to look at her, she ducked under his arm and gave him a fierce hug.

"No matter who we meet, they always stay with us," she whispered into his chest, feeling an echo of her own pain manifesting. "You just have to remember that, and then things seem to be a bit easier, right?"

The man, for his part, seemed at a bit of a loss, but when Clyde didn't let go he gave in and returned the hug, patting her head. She grinned up at him, then seemed to realize that she was hugging a complete stranger and jumped back, blushing from embarrassment.

"Thanks," he said, and it was a sincere expression of gratitude. "I suppose you're right. I hadn't thought about things that way."

Somehow knowing that she'd done what she was meant to, she grinned at him and said simply, "You're welcome."

She turned to leave, hands behind her head, but paused when the man called after her, "What's your name?"

"Clyde," she called back, turning so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "What's yours?"

"The Doctor. And really… thanks."

All she did was grin and walk off. A few moments later, an odd whirring sound filled the air, but it passed almost as soon as it'd come and she paid it no mind, instead heading into the ship proper.


End file.
